The October Chantry
The October Chantry is a large multi-leveled mansion occupying 11 acres on the westernmost point of Central City, laying just before the causeway that leads across the Bay to Cutter's End. Once a Jewish Orthodox church, the mansion was purchased by Erich Rein, Master of The Order of Hermes, in 1902. It has then since passed down the generations until willed to Dame Samantha is 1994. The Dame turned the manor into a private school, the Wainbridge Institute of Higher Learning, which is open to students only by invitation, naturally. The exterior of the mansion is light grey stone in the Victorian style, festooned with gargoyles and angel statuary. A set of marble steps, flanked on each size by life-size gryphon statues, leads up to a simply immense arched wooden doorway. Inside Write the first section of your page here. Dame Samantha Wainbridge The Chantry owner and Master, Dame Samantha is a native of London whom arrived to take over the Chantry from her predecessor, Master Adrien Walsh, in 1930. Though Dame Samantha appears to be a woman of thirty, she is in reality over 100 years old and sustains herself with Life and Time rotes. She never leaves the Chantry, as doing so would subject her immediately to Paradox spirits. Dame Samantha is incredibly knowledgeable about all of the Traditions, and has mentored numerous mages from a variety of Trads, not just her own. She is thoughtful and attentive, wise and brave, and chooses to judge a person by their actions; not by their Traditions. She is stubborn and nearly imovable when she chooses a course of action, and although she often fails to display any kind of sense of humor she does posses a quick, dry wit that excels in breaking tension. Nature: Adjudicator Demeanor: Pedagouge Essence: Dynamic Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3, Charisma 4 (diplomacy) Manipulation 3, Appearance 3, Perception 4 (Alert), Intelligence 4 (Genius), Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Leadership 4 (Respectable), Subterfuge 3 Skills: Crafts 3, Etiquette 4 (Miss Manners), Meditation 3 Knowledges: Academics 4 (College Professor), Cosmology 4 (Outer Realms), Enigmas 3, Investigation 2, Linguistics 5 (Hebrew, Greek, Latin, Sanskrit, Spanish), Medidine 2, Occult 5 (The Traditions), Science 2 Spheres: Correspondence 2, Entropy 3, Forces 5, Life 3, Mind 2, Prime 3, Spirit 3, Time 3 Backgrounds: Contacts 4, Resources 5, Arcane 4, Chantry 4, Sanctum 4 Arete: 8 '''Willpower '''9 Miss Pandora Although ostensibly the Administrative Assistant to Dame Samantha, Pandora is also the Chantry's maid and cook. Her background is cloaked in enigma, she never speaks about her past. Dame Samantha does, however, and hints at a childhood of unspeakable cruelty that forced Pandora's awakening. Pandora is a listener, not a talker. She speaks her mind only when her opinion is called for and the subject of the conversation warrants her opinion. Pandora is an Adept in the Akashic Brotherhood, and readily dispenses the knowledge she has aquired with those whom come seeking a teacher. As the Chantry caretaker Pandora is well versed in a wide variety of domestic skills: cooking, cleaning, mechanical repairs, and record-keeping. She holds no grudges when asked to perform a duty or an errand, that's her job after all. Pandora is played by Tyche. Pandora Kirinsuri, Akashic Brotherhood Nature: Director Demeanor: Loner Essence: Dynamic Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 4 (Agile), Stamina 4 (Stalwart), Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3, Perception 4 (ever-alert), Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 4 (acrobatics), Brawl 4 (Leopard-Fist Kung fu) Dodge 3, Intimidation 2, Crafts 3, Drive 3, Meditation 3, Melee 4 (kung fu weapons), Stealth 3, Academics 2, Investigation 2, Linguistics 1 (English, Japanese native) Spheres: Correspondence 2, Entropy 2, Forces 3, Life 2, Mind 3, Prime 3 Backgrounds: Chantry 4, Resources 2, Contacts 3, Arcane 4 Arete: 6 Willpower: 7